


An Unexpected Development

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, mention of masturbation, mention of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Left to my own device, I probably would.”, ‘think’, ‘miss’ and ‘voyeurism’ from Day 15 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/34356.html)

“You can’t tell me you don’t miss being able to bring someone back to your bed while you’re stuck here, all throughout term time. You’re getting hard just at the thought of it… I can smell your arousal, Severus.”

“Any man would get aroused when faced with such lewd suggestion. Do not flatter yourself, Lupin.” It was bad enough the scruffy man had talked his way to after-dinner drinks— now, Severus was being made to feel uncomfortable in his own quarters.

“But why not indulge yourself?”

“Left to my own device, I probably would.” It was a not so subtle hint for solitude. Lupin ignored it.

“Don’t let me stop you. I would quite like to see that.”

“Pardon?”

“Sorry, was my lewd suggestion not clear enough? I would like to see you take out your cock and masturbate until your exceedingly modest robes are decorated with spurts of your own come.”

“Why?” he asked, masking his shock.

“I like to watch things that interest me.”

“What interests you?”

“What do you think interests me?”

“Given the conversation, logic dictates that it is either masturbation or myself which interests you.”

“A little from column A, a little from column B.”


End file.
